The Signs of the Apocalypse
by Nettle-Inis
Summary: From the ffxv-kinkmeme: Gladio and Prompto have finally admitted their feelings to each other and Ignis and Noctis could not be happier that they've gotten together and are happy. Until they realise that Gladio and Prompto are disgustingly adorable and over the top with how in love they are.


Noctis was happy.

Noctis was really happy…

Why shouldn't he be?

It's not every day that your best-friend confess his love to the person he was in love with since _ages,_ specially when aforementioned person is the one you consider your brother, the one that is not blood of your blood but you don't care because you would gladly give your life away for him, without hesitation.

Noctis was happy for them.

Noctis was _definitely_ happy for them… the first few weeks.

Seeing a couple that love each other, acting like newlyweds, is always sweet. Mostly when you don't know them. Who doesn't sweeten looking toward two clearly happy in-love persons?

Noctis used to think like this, once.

Noctis never saw Gladiolus in a relationship before…

xxx

The Prince-now-King opened the door of the Regalia with a sigh. The nap taken early hadn't done anything to help with the tiredness provoked by the constant use of the magic of the Crustal, and the boy was still in sleep-land when the first sign appeared. The first sign that the new relationship was going to bring Ignis and Noctis toward a breakdown.

"Do you want to stay in the car for long, Prompto?" said Ignis next to the prince, with his head torn toward the blond still sitting in the car. Too focus on the videogame on his cellphone to realize that they had reach Hammerhead already.

The guy looked up toward the speaking voice that was distracting him, ready to speak, but his eyes widened when he realized that that car wasn't moving. "Already here?!" exclaimed surpise putting the cellphone back in his pocket. Was ready to open the door when this one opened.

Ignis saw Gladio smiling softly to the photographer, who whispered a "Thank you, _honey."_

"You're welcome, _sunshine,"_ answered him kindly, few moments before Prompto raised himself on his toes to give Gladio a gentle kiss on his mouth.

At that sight, Ignis raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything, he was distracted by Noctis, who was getting dangerously close to a vending machine.

xxx

The second sign was more evident, but the two of them didn't catch on it, too tired from killing a Bahemot. They would later blame it for that.

The creature was lying on the ground, covered in blood. Ignis avoided it and directed himself toward the Prince, a potion ready to be used in his hands. Gladio next to him, shook his head.

"You should be more careful, you could have avoid that and you know it," said lecturing him.

Noctis ignored him, while taking the potions that Ignis was offering him and pouring it on the cut on hi forearm. He was opening his mouth to speak when Prompto, suddenly next to him, interrupted him. He had a nice bucket of lilies in his hands.

He smiled embarrassed while extending it at his boyfriend, focused on reprimanding the prince. " I saw them and I thought of you. They're beautiful, aren't they?" the _beautiful like you_ between the line was understood clearly.

Gladio's expression change in less than a second. His face was shining with a smile when he was taking the flower, before bowing to give his loved one a kiss, whose face was as red as the flowers.

Ignis shook his head with an exasperated smile while Noctis was pretending to trow up.

xxx

The third sign came from the innocent voice of iris, Gladiolus little sister.

The idea at first was the following:

Ignis and Gladio were going to the market to restock their supplies, Noctis was going to sleep until lunch _as usual,_ and Prompto was going to sightseeing again to take some photos.

Iris changed their program. Noctis thought about blaming Iris for what was going to happened.

She had convinced Prompto to go with her to check out a hill near the city that she swore had a _spectacular view…_ Gladio wanted to join in, so Ignis woke up Noctis _waay too early_ to have shopping. He was not pleased.

The shopping was interrupted when the teenager came to them with shocked expression.

Ignis alarm went up and running. . The Empire? A group of wild beast? Ardyn?

"Oh my Shiva, Ignis I can't… I don't know from where to start… I…" rumbled the girl while hugging herself. Ignis tried to make her relax when she exploded.

"Prompto keep calling him _Little Bear_?! They have _nicknames_ for each other?" asked the girl shocked. "… and Gladio was holding his hand with a stupid expression on his face. Let's not talk about Prompto, oh my god, he was kissing Gladio's knuckle, and when we reach the top of the hill, Bahamut's sake, the view was amazing and I thought that was a nice thing for photographer, you know? But Prompto kept taking picture of Gladio saying that he was the most beautiful he ever saw and that the light, shining on Gladio's face, made him look like an angel. An ANGEL! Gladio?! How can you stand them?

Behind the girl, at the end of the street the subjects of their talking appeared, and Noctis and Ignis watched with growing concern the two of them stoping in the middle of the street to kiss, and the way Gladio kept looking at Prompto, like the world was revolving around him, or how Prompto was gently touching Gladio's arm.

The Prince and the Advisor looked at each other horrified, knowing that they were going to spend a lot of time, in the near future, with them.

xxx

The fourth sing never happened.

It doesn't exist because the four them decide to _never_ speak of it… like never _never._

It never happened that Ignis forgot the Regalia's key on the back seat of the car. It never happened tha Noctis, directed to the lake near where the Regalia was parked, decided to follow his friend. And it _certainly_ never happened that the both of them watched Prompto, on top of Gladio, shrinking himself to his boyfriend, trying to cover his naked body. And Gladio obviously never had to evoke his shield to cover him and his partner.

None of this _ever_ happened.


End file.
